


GIRLS,GIRLS,GIRLS

by orphan_account



Category: EVERGLOW (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, best friends coming out to each other, chaeyoung and yiren are enemies, ex bestfriends not getting along with each other again, i'm so sleep deprived rn, if you don't understand the plot of it just so you know me too, more everglow centered tho, this is a v v v soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝Girls, and their curls and their gourmet vomit❞Yiren and Chaeyoung love to kiss girls. However, they want to kiss the same girl instead of each other. And that’s a problem that needs to be fixed.
Relationships: Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Wang Yiren, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 3





	GIRLS,GIRLS,GIRLS

# GIRLS ARE CUTE 

"Boobs"

Chaeyoung muttered as she kept sketching nude images of women on the last page of her math textbook. ”Let me look at that!” Yiren roughly snatched the book away from the puny teenager and held it up high enough to marvel at the low quality art-work. Not for long though, some part of her bratty attitude did NOT feel comfortable with pleasing someone.

She ripped it, ripped the page from the book and shaped it to resemble a tennis ball. She played with it long enough around her palms teasing the shorter female before slipping it into her skirt pockets. Truth be told, she didn’t want to pick a fight with her today. She just loved the imagery and stole to keep it for herself. 

They weren’t always like this. Yiren and Chaeyoung used to be tightly knit yarn and confided to each other with ease.. Which was until the duo developed a mutual crush on their volleyball team captain Hirai Momo. It all went downhill after that. They had a cruel competition with each other to go on a date with her. 

Momo was a Japanese transferee senior with the best athletic skills, there were times where a few girls confessed that their hearts went on a marathon whenever she was dressed in her sports outfit. The God’s really paid attention to the tedious details while sculpting her face. Her charm was her bright orbs which sparkled everytime her eyelashes fluttered.

Yiren and Chaeyoung are both closeted bisexuals in a catholic convent. The only thing that could go wrong is their sexuality getting known by other people. Which would never happen because no matter how much they drifted apart from each other, they promised never to let the cat out of the bag. 

Well maybe not for long since Yiren who just transformed into Loki’s adopted daughter would go to all heights to make sure she gets to go on a date with Momo, platonically or romantically. She admired her a lot. She’d have even compromised something about Chaeyoung if only she didn’t have Yoorim beside her to keep her under control. Oh poor Yoorim who had a hopeless crush on Yiren, and also assuming that she’s having a feud with Chaeyoung for something else.

✰✰✰

”Girls are so cute,” 

Yoorim brought up the conversation while walking to the cafeteria as Yiren flipped through a fashion magazine which was a month old, not hers but might have been something she pirated from Chaeyoung’s desk as usual. Chaeyoung had a thing for drawing lewd imagery on the corners of everything she owned, it became a hobby for the other to check it out everytime. 

Yiren initially freaked out when her friend brought this up, she’d entertain the conversation really well telling how pretty girls are too but feared to be a little impulsive and accidently let out something like ’yea boobs are so squishy’. No one except Son Chaeyoung knew her attraction for girls and it was times like these that she missed talking about to her about it. 

”Yea, they are sometimes.. Like Momo? She’s fucking gorgeous” Yiren put the closed the book making eye contact with the tall female, she had a mischievous smirk on the end of lips. Yoorim bent down to her level and snatched the magazine from her holding it up high out of her reach.

”What is so interesting in this magazine?” the tall girl questioned slightly flipping through it to see what intrigued her so much. Being a sore loser was never an option for Wang Yiren, she jumped high enough to plant a kiss on her apple cheeks so she returned the book. Not everything went her way because of her tiny frame, she pushed her down and curled around her waist instead. 

They stared at each other for a while, how much would Yoorim pay to embrace her friend more. Yiren instantly got up and dusted her knees after seeing something move in the volleyball court, Momo spent all her spare time in the court. Her feet gravitated towards the play area, ditching her friend on the ground. Maybe… maybe she can meet her and have a small talk with her. She corrected her hair and double checked if her skirt was perfectly pleated to make a good impression. 

”You’re so cute..” she heard Momo’s high pitched voice talk to someone once, her tiny feet took a step back but still decided to move forward with caution to see who she was talking too. She slowly peeked inside to see her crush give a back hug to someone and shower peppered kisses around her neck, flooding her with compliments.

Yiren slowly clenched her fist her filled with jealousy, ”Chaeyoung-ah I love you.” she heard her crush pronounce as they connected their lips. Her orbs collected water in it’s corners and she ran away from the scene, she was flooded with bitterness but not as much as Yoorim who opened the magazine and slowly found out it was sketches of nude women rather than a fashion guide.

Silly her, why would Yiren read about fashion anyways? She should’ve known about this sooner. She didn’t pay attention to her walking away being deeply engrossed in what she just discovered, her friend wasn’t...straight? Her crush wasn’t completely hopeless? She saw her running away with slippery eyeballs and decided to chase her down.

She saw Yiren make her way into a children’s park, it was a very pleasant place to have a talk with. But probably not the best place to ask her if she likes girls because anything in the playground would be audible in the chapel nearby.

”What did you see in the magazine?” Yiren asked first as insecurity brimmed around her head, too many thoughts going around her head. Yoorim didn’t want to respond with silence, but she couldn’t find the right words to tell her either. She stood still lost in Yiren’s eyes which held the entire galaxy. Her glossy tired eyes still looked gorgeous. 

Yoorim inched closer and hugged her, rubbing her back giving her assurance, but of what kind? ”I saw it, as I said. Girls like _you_ are so cute.” she whispered softly against her ear and brushed her hair away from her face. She emphasised on the _’you’_ and kissed her forehead. 

Dumbstruck not knowing what to respond she looked up to her with puppy eyes,She took it as a small confirmation that she loves girls too. This was the first time someone else found out and the second time she had someone so accepting right beside her to tell everything is alright, she clutched her clothing and gave her a tight hug. Finally after all this time, she felt at home again. 

”I love you, very much,” Yoorim stated tentatively, waiting for an open response.

”Me too.” Yiren muttered as she pulled away from the hug and gave a peck on her shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> icb i just wrote an drabble because twt bestie told yiren and chaeyoung in our pfps looked like enemies whenever we interacted ft, idk what i wrote but i just did.


End file.
